


Mahariel/Tamlen Drabbles

by lavellanVEVO (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst and Humor, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Shorts, Songfic, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lavellanVEVO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tiny tamhariel stories with some zevhariel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Runaways

_"Let's take a chance baby we can't lose  
Ain’t we all just runaways?  
I knew it when I met you, I'm not gonna let you runaway  
I knew it when I held you, I wasn't lettin' go_ _"_

* * *

 "Lethallan, don't."

"No, Tamlen! They will not stop me this time."

Tears fill the large, green eyes of Coelle Mahariel.

Tamlen takes her hand as a way of pleading.

"I want to find my mother..."

"She's gone, Coelle! She left you! We're your family, not her. Think of Ashalle."

"What about Ashalle?"

"She'll worry her tail off looking for you," Tamlen almost cracks a smile.

"You still think she has a tail? You aren't a fledgling, Tamlen," she sighs.

Coelle lies down her bag and sits beside it.

Tamlen sits beside her and pulls her to him.

"And think about me," he starts again, "How do you think I'll feel?"

"What do you care?"

Tamlen puts a finger under Coelle's chin and lifts her head up to look her in the eyes.

"I'd die without you, lethallan."

"True. You have always been proficient and getting into trouble."

"Oh whatever," Tamlen smiles, "I'm not going to let you run away. Not now. Not as long as I live."


	2. Occasional Kisses

"Are we supposed to be here," Coelle asked swiftly.

"Don't sweat it, we'll be fine," Tamlen brushed away her worries. He had always been good at that.

"We're almost there," he said excitedly as they pushed themselves through trees and tall grass.

Tamlen had told her that he found something secret and beautiful in the forest while chasing a run-away halla. He said she had to see it, so she gave in as always.

There was a distant noise of water that made Coelle's heart jump.

Before she knew it, she was in a beautiful glade with waterfalls and flowers and grass greener than she'd ever seen.

"By the Creators," she whispered. Tamlen stood behind her, arms crossed and chest puffed. He was surely proud to have found such a place.

Coelle, however, was too mesmerized to notice. She padded her bare feet through the soft, wet grass. It tickled her toes and the giggles poured out of her like sweet, fragile bubbles. Tamlen could only admire, but it wasn't the scenery that he was enjoying.

Coelle turned to explain her gratitude for being shown such beauty, but was cut off by soft lips. Her vision of Tamlen faded in front of her as her eyes flickered shut like butterfly wings. There they shared their first kiss, surrounded by serene beauty.

Tamlen was the first to pull away, and the first to apologize.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that. Plus, it was so horrible I--"

He was cut off by another kiss.

"Don't fret, lethallin," she said with a smile.

"Of course, lethallan," he replied back, sharing the smile.

The rest of their day was spent in the shade of a tree, talking and laughing and taking in the beauty. Not to mention the occasional kisses.


End file.
